Renewed Anger
by ThePhoenix1
Summary: Yamucha has returned to the capsule corp. finding his forgotten love Bulma intercorsing with Vegita, His long deep forgotten anger towards Vegita surfaces and he gets fixated on revenge for the two ever fallnig in love. He uses their son to get revenge
1. Renewed anger

**Falling apart**

Caution: I do not own, sell or sponsor DBZ that is all owned by Akira Torynama and TOEI.

Yamucha waltzed into the capsule corporation, he hadn't been in there for years. After the cell was defeated Yamucha stopped visiting Bulma and her family, especially since Vegita happened. "Hello?!" He yelled, ~_hmmmm…I wonder were they all are?~ _Yamucha thought to himself. "Bulma? Mr. Briefs?" Yamucha became puzzled, it was ten o'clock in the morning and Bulma should've been up making breakfast, suddenly a little boy with ear length purple hair came running in, "Mr. Yamucha! Moshi moshi!" Yamucha smiled, "Ohayo Gozaimasu! How are you Trunks? Were is your okaa-san?" Trunks giggled, "Upstairs I think." Yamucha bowed politely and proceeded upstairs, "Oh! Trunks, which floor?" 

"The second!" Yamucha smiled and went up the stairs and glanced at the doorframes, if he was right Bulma's doorframe was some sort of pinkish color, he used to visit that room a lot! But that was before Vegita… _~Aha!~_ Yamucha thought as he spotted the door, and without thinking he opened it up, the lights were out, and he heard some distinct noises coming from a few feet ahead. He sidled over to the wall and flicked on the light switch. The first thing that caught his sight were the two lumps under the sheets in Bulma's bed, Vegita and Bulma's heads came out from the covers, "Yamucha! You onore! Get out of my house! How dare you! Leave you baka!" Vegita jumped out of the bed and was yelling threats at Yamucha when suddenly he realized he was butt naked, "What the hell!" He yelled while he snatched up a sheet on the floor and covered himself up, "Vegita! You friggen mofo! Don't tell me what to do. I'm leaving!" Yamucha stormed out of the room and turned red with anger, _~Bulma is my girl no matter what! I'll get them back!~ _ As Yamucha left he saw Trunks lingering in the kitchen…

"Aaaaaaaahh!!! Vegita! He's gone!" Bulma screeched as Vegita ran down the stairs in the middle of buttoning up his shirt, "Who is gone, woman?!" Bulma flung a crumpled ball of wadded paper furiously at Vegita, "Someone kidnapped him!" Vegita grasped the paper and straitened it out and he read it aloud, 

"_Attention you two disgust me! I'm not going to give you some speech._

I'll get straight to the point. I have your son. So now you must repay me.

I want both of you to come to the alley behind Main Street. I'll have Trunks with me.

If you bring anyone else you'll be sorry. Be there at 12 o'clock P.M."

Vegita threw the paper on the floor, "What a bastard. Who would do that? Whoever it is, they are weak to hide behind a child!" Bulma nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks, 

"Veggie-chan.. who would do that?" Vegita pulled Bulma over to him and embraced her, "Woman. If you don't stop you're crying… I'm not going to give you the pleasure of living with me anymore." Vegita whispered into Bulma's ear. Bulma snorted and blew her nose on Vegita's shoulder, Vegita jumped back and looked disgusted, "WOMEN! I AM NOT A TISSUE. THAT IS UN-SANITARY!" Bulma giggled and sat in the couch in the living room, and picked up a box with lots of gadgets and wires and all that, she began working on a little project. 

Around twelve o'clock that night Bulma woke Vegita up and they proceeded to the alley behind Main Street. Once they got their Vegita light up the darkness with a ki ball and glanced around, "no one is here." He pronounced. Bulma stepped forward and poked the trashcan, suddenly Vegita spun around to see Yamucha facing him, "Well….you made it." He spat at Vegita. Vegita eyed Trunks, who was pounding at Yamucha's grasp on his neck, "Hey, Bulma…I've got news for you… If either of you disappoint me… Trunks won't be around for another minute. And this guy, He's finished." Suddenly Yamucha pulled out a gun, Vegita laughed, "A gun? That's it?" Yamucha pulled the trigger and a stream of smokey substance shot out, making Vegita stumble backwards and fall to the ground. "VEGITA!" Bulma screamed as she ran to his side, "He's not dead. Just stunned. Although killing him would be nice." Yamucha stated coldly. Bulma got up and glared at Yamucha, "Give me my son." Yamucha threw Trunks at the ground and advanced on Bulma, "Don't mouth off to me, you ungrateful bitch." Yamucha hit Bulma across the face, she clutched her cheek and fell to the ground, "Yea. That's right. Bow to me." Bulma got up and told Trunks to fly home as fast as he could. Trunks obeyed and went. Yamucha grasped Bulma by the arm and threw her against the alley wall, she tripped over Vegita and fell on some trash, slicing open her leg, "Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson." Yamucha fired up a ki ball and shot it threw Vegita's torso, blood seeped from his mouth and he fidgeted, but suddenly he stopped breathing and his eyes began to glaze over. "Vegita! No!" Bulma threw herself at Yamucha, he caught her and drew her close, and bit the tip of her nose. "He's dead. And its all _your_ fault!" Bulma cried out in pain as Yamucha bit her neck, he threw her onto the Dumpster and took out a knife, he cut her blouse down the middle, revealing her skin tight under garments, "I am your master now Bulma. You are trapped." Yamucha hit Bulma repetitively until she was swollen and red, "How does that feel." Bulma whimpered and cringed as he worked lower past her thighs, she cried out in pain as he beat her with his fists, causing her to seep with blood, her clothes were stained with blood and dirt and she was traumatized. Yamucha got up and hit her one more time, then threw her next to Vegita and left.


	2. The renewed fear

CAUTION:I do not own, sell or sponsor DBZ that is all owned by Akira Torynama and TOEI

CAUTION:I do not own, sell or sponsor DBZ that is all owned by Akira Torynama and TOEI.

Aight. Were did I leave off…. oh yes. Vegita died. But before I get there. To everyone who doesn't quite get the gun part of the last chapter? That was a gun filled with paralyzing gas. Vegita was paralyzed. And when Yamucha shot him. If you have no defense a blast can kill you…or maybe it can't.

~ThePhoenix~

After Bulma had regained her consciousness…………………………………………………………………….

"Veggie-chan?" Bulma rasped. She couldn't quite remember what had happened, although she could feel a blunt pain all over, she tried to move her arms but it was too painful, "V..V…Vegita?" She grew panicky now and brought all her strength just to turn on her side, there on the ground next to her was her beautiful mate, his skin was dreadfully pale, and his eyes were stone cold. It was like he was dead… "Vegita!" Bulma nudged him, he didn't move. Bulma then saw the blood staining his clothes, and the puddle that had formed under his chin, "VEGITA! NO! GET UP, PLEASE!" Bulma screamed with all her might. For hours Bulma lay there, next to her dead husband, crying her heart out. 

Trunks lay on the couch, shivering. It had been a whole day since he had seen his parents. The day old memory of Yamucha grabbing him and holding him hostage was there, a sharp pain telling him if he wasn't alive, everything would be fine. Trunks shook his head, and climbed off the couch, for a 5 year old boy, being left alone that long was hard to live with. Trunks heard a knock at the door, he sighed and walked over to the kitchen door, Gohan stood there, he towered over Trunks, he was just about 17 years old, "ahh…Konich'iwa!" Gohan greeted, a warm smile spread across his face, "Is your mother here? I need her help with something." Trunks shook his head, a tear slid down his cheek. "Trunks? Whats wrong pal?" Gohan invited himself in and sat Trunks down on the couch, "Are you okay?" Trunks wiped the snot off his nose and sniffed up his tears, "Yamucha kidnapped me. And then mommy and daddy left to save me. But I left and they never came back! Why do they hate me?" Trunks sobbed into Gohans shoulder. Gohan thought for a second, "Trunks. Can you bring me to were you last saw them?" Trunks nodded and got up.

"Bulma? Vegita?" Gohan called into the alley behind Main Street, he heard a faint cry and motioned for Trunks to follow him in, "Bulma? Is that you?" Another cry was heard, after a few minutes Gohan realized they were sobs. He light up the alley with a bright ki ball, "BULMA! VEGITA!" He ran over to them and sighed, "what happened?" Bulma looked up at Gohan, "I don't know. But Vegita is dead!" she cried out. Gohan rolled Vegita over onto his back and examined him, his face was pale, he wasn't breathing, he had no pulse…wait, there was a pulse! A very faint pulse! Gohan looked at Bulma gleefully, "He is still alive! Just barely. Can you get up?" Bulma shook her head and tried desperately to cover up her bruises, they were shameful. Gohan thought a second, then picked up Bulma and slung Vegita over his shoulder, he motioned for Trunks to follow him into the air, they both flew to the nearest hospital.

"Hello. My name is Gohan Son. I have to critical conditions here. One of them may have been raped. I'm not sure. But the other is barely alive. Hurry up!" The nurse nodded and handed Gohan a form, "Fill that out. We'll take them to the back." She wheeled two wheel chairs out and put them in each one. Then took them into the back.

"Doctor Fuko, paging Doctor Fuko!" a voice rang over the intercom. Vegita breathed in a faint painful gasp, "Paging Doctor Fuko! We have two patients in the ER!" Vegita's ears rang from the voices, he was confused, scared…no not scared, Saiyans were never scared, especially the prince of all saiyans! He opened his eyes, his surroundings were hazy, it was too bright! He felt like he was in a tomb, he was caged in some sort of tank. "Mr. Chan?" Someone addressed him, someone who sounded far away, "Mr. Chan. Can you hear me?" Vegita grumbled the pain! It was horrible! He gasped a large amount of air and choked on it, he spit up blood. "Vegita? It's me Gohan. You're in the hospital. Try not to move. You're in an air tank. Do not worry. Its okay." Gohan then moved over to ware Bulma was being tested for rape, or possible abuse. "Mr. Gohan. The tests have comferm the worst. Mrs. Chan was raped. And actually, The evidence we found on her was listed under a name in our listings. A mr.Yamucha." Gohan took in a sharp gasp. Was it true? Yamucha would never do that. But ….he was liable. But Vegita was much stronger then he was. Suddenly the nurse tapped him on the shoulder, "excuse me. Sir. We have a report that Mrs. Chan may have been impregnated. And she could possibly be due for another child." Gohan tightened his fists, "Hey, Trunks. Can you go get yourself a soda?" Trunks nodded and left. Gohan clenched his fists, "That fucking asshole. If I ever see Yamucha I'll beat his ass good."


	3. The Recovering

CAUTION: the same thing as always

Gohan has found out about Yamucha and he is proceeding to speak with a doctor…

"So. Dr. Fuko. Tell me where my friends can go from here?" The doctor looked at his clipboard and thought for a 

moment, "Well Gohan. It seems we have declared Mrs. Chan is indeed pregnant and that she may be having two children, 

each with a different "donor" or father. If she would like we may give her an abortion. But of course it may not be healthy 

for her. And there may be large after effects. She also has three choices if she chooses to carry them. She could put them 

up for adoption, I must say we have a very good adoption center set-up. She can also keep both the children and raise 

them in her family. And another option is too keep her one child that her husband gave her and put the other one for 

adoption." Gohan nodded and asked him the condition of Bulma and Vegita, "Well. Mr. Chan is in critical condition. I'm 

afraid it doesn't look good, I'd say he has a few days left. And his wife, she is recovering just perfectly, but she will 

definitely need counseling." Gohan nodded and asked if he could just see Vegita, "Well. I don't see why not. We just 

moved him to the critical room. That's down the hall to your right." Gohan nodded and proceeded down the hall. When he 

entered the room Vegita was in he noticed that he had gotten much better, but was still very critical. So Gohan took out a 

little hand held rejuvenation "tank", he straped a mask onto Vegita's mouth and switched on the machine. After a few 

hours Vegita opened his eyes and groaned, "Where am I?!" He spat. 

"The county hospital."

"WHY!"

"You almost died."

"Impossible."

Soon Gohan noticed the machine had totally healed Vegita. "Bulma needs this then, You can come with me." Vegita got up 

and followed Gohan, with a trademark scowl on his face. 

"Bulma? It's me. Gohan. Vegita is here too. I'm going to put a rejuvenation tank on you now." Bulma nodded and let 

Gohan strap the mask onto her. Soon she was all healed and ready to go. Soon Trunks came trotting in and smiled 

gleefully when he saw both of his parents, "Hello, brat." Vegita said, then Bulma frowned at Vegita and walked over to her 

son, "Trunks. How have you been sweetie?" Trunks smiled and reaplied, "I missed you." Bulma smiled back and picked 

trunks up, "Lets go home." Gohan blushed and looked at the floor, obviously Bulma didn't know she was pregnant. 

"Er…Bulma?"

"Hm..?"

"Did the doctor tell you anything?"

"No. only that I did. You know. Become a victim."

"Um…well he told me you've been impregnated." 

"WHAT?!" 

"With two babies. One from Vegita, One from…Yamucha." Vegita grew red, his face tightened up, "That rat ass. I'm 

going to beat him to a pulp!" Vegita yelled. Bulma kissed Vegita on the cheek, "First lets all go home and rest." Vegita 

Followed Bulma and Gohan then flew back to his house.


	4. New lifes and startling news

** 8 ½ months later**

Bulma woke up with a start, she was damp with sweat, and lingering adrenaline pumped through her veins, "ug..Vegita? Hey. You lump. Wake up." Vegita groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. Bulma shoved Vegita with amazing strength, he fell off the bed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed. Bulma looked at her hands in shock, "Veggie. I just pushed you off the bed."

"Yea? So?"

"I've never been able to do that with such a light shove before."

"So what?!"

"Something is wrong." 

Vegita got up and scowled, "How would you know?" Bulma looked thoughtful, Vegita somehow enjoyed very much seeing her make that face, "Bulma. What are you thinking this might be about?" Bulma thought for a second, she looked like she was putting together a puzzle. 

"Vegita. I was thinking. Maybe somehow…when Yamucha had his attack on us. When he you know. Took it out on me, maybe his DNA got into my blood stream, and maybe… maybe he was using some sort of steroid that followed his blood threw my blood and somehow gave me some sort of powerful muscle boost." Vegita looked puzzled, "Why did it just happen now then?" Bulma looked embarrassed, 

"Well…I just had a dream about the attack…" Vegita hmphed and climbed back onto the bed, "makes sense. About the steroid part, Yamucha could never harm me that bad with a normal blast. But, why would it effect you." Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes the way she does when Vegita can't keep up, "His blood or other fluids could have possibly effected my blood stream, sending the steroids into my system and they reacted when I had that dream." Vegita nodded and thought for a second, then he scowled, "We _are_ going to give away the **_other_** child aren't we? And can you explain to me how one is from him while the other from me?" Bulma sighed and thought for a moments peace, "Well… You see, apparently you got me pregnant before him, so technically they were done at times farther apart." Vegita nodded and pulled the covers over himself and started to snore loudly. Bulma suddenly cringed and grabbed onto Vegita's shoulder, he yelled out, "OW! Let go of me, women!" He pried off her hand and scowled at her, "What was that for?" Bulma suppressed another grab at Vegita's shoulder, "I'm going into labor!" She screamed. Vegita grumbled but quickly ran to Trunks' room and picked him up, "Lets go brat." 

"This better not take long, women." Bulma heard the harsh but concerned tone of Vegita from behind her, "It's too early for this." Vegita shoved people out of his way to stay in pace of the doctors rushing his wife into the ER. Vegita watched as everyone rushed into the small one room birthing area, nurses surrounded his wife and hooked little machine up around her, once when a nurse asked him who he was he simply stated, "I might be the father of it." The nurse then herded him in and gave him a smock and mask, he knew the routine well. For he had another child, that was in the daycare. They had already spent 4 hours in the stuffed up room, with nurses running everyware, apparently both children were being born today. A rare occurrence that everyone was saying. Especially since the babies had separate fathers. "Mr. Chan? Could you come with me?" A doctor tapped him on the shoulder. Vegita followed him to the hallway just outside, "I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you sir. But when you told a nurse you might be the father of the babies it makes us wonder. We have records of a chan being raped and impregnated, but its possible you're a different family." Vegita nodded and shuffled his feet, "That was my wife." The doctor thanked Vegita and ushered him back into the room.

"Its happening now. We need the father! Get him over hear. And Doctor Lao, We need the doctor immediately!" Vegita rushed over to Bulma and let her squeeze his hand with all her might, ~_Damn. It must be painful_. _I'm glad I'm male.~_ he thought. Vegita watched for the second time with sheer awe, the pain that shot across his wife's face, she was screaming, sweat dribbled down her forehead, the doctors were busy doing something under the blanket, waiting for the baby obviously, Vegita thought. Suddenly loud piercing crying rang threw out the room, "Its almost here!" a doctor yelled, suddenly Bulma gave one hard push and something bloody and gooey slid into the doctors arms, "It's a boy!" He cried out, the nurses cut the umbilical cord and wrapped him into a blanket, and handed him too Vegita, "He's 9 pounds 1 ounce." Vegita held the baby with true marvel, "He's disgusting." Was all he could say, Bulma groaned and laughed angrily, "Is that all you can say for your second child?! And I think there is another on the way!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and then she started the same straining pushes all over again. A few hours later another baby popped out into the bright noisy world.

It was many hours later and Vegita had watched Bulma and the two babies fall asleep in the hospital room. He got up and turned off the lights, he felt more connected to Bulma than ever before. He walked to the door and locked it, then walked back to the bed and climbed in.

Hey..there is one last chapter coming up! Don't stop now! ^_^


	5. Growing up

Lemme say before I start this that I appreciate your reviews. And that Bulma and Vegita were still under shock when they found out about Bulma's pregnancies.

~ThePhoenix~

**during the time when they named the children*

Vegita scowled at the tiny scrunched up faces of the newborn babies, "I want to name my child. You do what you want with that one." He pointed to the baby with the jet black hair and eyes. Then he picked up the baby with the midnight blue hair, (they knew which one was which because they had the DNA tests done.) "I want at least one baby in my house to have a Sayian name." Vegita thought for a moment the looked at the child's face, "I think I'll name him Fervor. A good sturdy name for a sayian." Bulma laughed and looked at the other baby, "I've already thought of a name for you little baby. Gerran." Vegita scowled.

**11/2 years later**

Vegita was walking threw the hallway of the large Capsule Corp. building when a screeching toddler crawled past him, followed by another then followed by a giggling 6 ½ year old boy. Vegita walked into the kitchen and saw Bulma setting the table as well as watching the babies on the servalence camera's she set-up, "I don't understand why you kept that brat of Yamucha's!" Vegita grumbled for the 1000th time that year. Bulma gave Vegita a warm smile, "Vegita. I've told you already. I'm going to keep him until I find a family worth caring for him." Vegita scowled and sat down, "But he is Yamucha's damn baby. He is not worthy of being in this house." Bulma shook her head and put a plate of bacon, pancakes, and eggs in front of Vegita. "Well. You're in a lovely mood today aren't you?" Vegita grumbled and started to eat all the food on his plate until it was totally clean of all the food, "I'm going to go train in the gravitron. I might take Fervor out to teach him some moves. I cannot tolerate having another son like the other brat. When I was a child Sayians as young as he were already conquering planets. He should at least be able to defend himself." Bulma shot Vegita a nasty look, "Well…alright. But if that baby even gets a scratch I'll have your head." Vegita scoffed and caught the little toddler as he ran past him. Fervor giggled loudly as he got lifted into the air, over the time his hair had amazingly turned a very light blond color, with streaks of brown.(Don't say that isn't possible. I have no one in my family with blond hair or even red. And I have blond hair plus I was not adopted. And I have a cousin who used to have blond hair for 4 years of his life, and then it turned black!) Vegita looked disgusted as his son grabbed for his shoulder, "It still amazes me how weak humans can bring babies up to be." Vegita murmured as he walked outside with the squirming child in his arms.

"Alright Fervor. Stay there." Vegita threw a tiny pebble at his son, amazingly with incredibly fast reflexes the toddler clumsily stopped it with his arm and laughed with intense glee, "what the hell?" Vegita looked puzzled. But of course that didn't make him loathe his son any more. He furrowed his eyebrows and shot a slow, small powerless beam at the boy, who in response giggled even more and reached out for the beam, in the process of this he somehow created a weak ki shield around his outreached hands. Vegita smiled broadly, "Fervor. You are truly a boy with sayian blood." Vegita picked up Fervor and called the name of his _other_ son. Trunks came running over and looked up at his grinning father, "Yes?" Vegita put down Fervor and smirked.

"Trunks. I want you to spar with your brother."

"But daddy. He is only a baby."

"Then don't use your whole power. Don't be such a brat and do it."

Trunks nodded and scrunched his nose at the baby, then he launched a series of weak kicks at Fervor, who, although very clumsily and uncertainly blocked them with his chubby arms. Then without actually trying he shot a small blast from his eyes. "Woa!" Trunks jumped out of the way and ran over to Fervor, he picked him up and ran into the house, "Mama! Fervor shot a ki at me!" Bulma sighed and took her son from Trunks, "Trunks. Go watch after Gerran." Trunks ran off and disappeared behind a door.

"Hm…. Fervor. I bet your father has already seen you do this. Maybe its you going into the terrible two's. Oh my. Think of that." Bulma put her son down and watched as he pulled his small furry tail in his mouth and chewed on it, a cute goofy smile spread across his baby face, "Brrbbbmmama!" He screeched. Bulma swung her head around and looked at Fervor again, "Did…did you just say mama?" Fervor giggled and dribbled spit down his chin, "MAMA!" He screeched again, and he kept yelling and yelling until Bulma had enough and brought him over to Trunks.

Okay folks…..I've decided to put one more chapter. It is the last one and I may write other stories that are about them just diufferent times who knows. I'll give ya a hint about chapter six. Bulma's papa gives a cunfesion


	6. The return and confession

I just wanted to tell you all I know parts of this could never scientifically/phyisically happen. So spare me. I'm just writing to make it interesting. And that when Fervor was born he had no tail. It started to grow later. 

~ThePhoenix~

** 2 ½ years later (this makes Trunks 9, and the babies 4.)

Bulma sat in her office room in the basement of Capsule Co. She gazed into the computer and typed away. Suddenly she heard the door creak and footsteps coming her way. "Bulma dear?" Relief flooded threw her, it was just her dear old dad. 

"Yes, poppy?"

"I, uh… I came in here to make a confession."

"Dad? What is it?"

"Its about Yamucha. You see I think I'm partially responsible for what happened." Bulma looked confused, "What do you mean?" Her father sat down in a chair and cleared his throat, "Well…. You see this all started at least a few weeks before Yamucha made his attack. Its not easy for me to say this but I will try." Bulma nodded and turned around to face her father, "Go one."

"You see a while ago I was experimenting with a new type of antibody, I called it Gyncinyte. Well. I had designed it to have incredibly powerful effects on an offending bacterium. To create this I also noted on how Sayians become even more powerful every time they heal. So I took some of Vegita's blood and tested it. To my conclusion it was a very necessary part of my Gyncinyte. So I used it. I did acknowledge the fact that whoever I tested it with may experience high muscle density and severe power increase. You see. I hadn't exactly figured out how to remove that effect yet. So back to the story. When I noticed Yamucha one day, at the pharmacy. He looked terribly ill, so I asked him if he wouldn't mind helping me with a new antibody. I also told him it might cure him of his ailments. He agreed and we immediately proceeded to discus the effects. He seemed fine with them and I lead him to the lab. After I set up the table of injections we got to work. You see the antibody could be deadly if injected all at one time. So you must give doses every few days. After I filled up a needle with the Gyncinyte I injected it into his artery. And in fact; He did have an increase in muscle density and power. I also noted how he seemed thrilled with the huge power upgrade." Bulma nodded. She seemed intrigued by her father's story, and she looked as though she had already put together what was going to happen.

"So. A few days later Yamucha came around ten in the morning to see me. And Trunks apparently led him to your room. And I should say he must have gotten angry because when you take such a high dosage of an antibody with the ingredients I put in it. You almost triple your anger. So you see his power must have gone way up as well. And the fact that the Gyncinyte hadn't actually worn off yet, He must have gone to my lab and stolen the rest of the antibodies. Because when I went back down they were gone. And that gun you say he used to stun Vegita… I'm afraid he stole that from me as well." Bulma nodded and looked at her fathers' sad eyes, he looked like he was carrying an enormous burden. "So father. You think he has been giving himself these injections since he stole them? If its true, then we are in for trouble." Her father nodded and cleared his throat, "Bulma. There is one thing else. You see, I understand you've been having muscle contractions sometimes and the boys, they've both been having them also?" Bulma nodded, "Well. It's possible. Although very hard to understand, that the Gyncinyte got into your blood stream, and somehow the babies also. And it will always be there. So the children and you will always stay around a quarter more powerful then they should be. It worries me Bulma. But you do not know how good I feel to get that off my chest." Bulma nodded and thanked her father for telling her then went back to her work and bid her father farewell for the afternoon.

Vegita was watching his Fervor and Trunks spar for the time being, he had Garren seated next to himself, although he hated the retched child, his wife told him to respect him. Because he didn't choose to be born that way. Although he still wouldn't let him train. Vegita smirked too himself. The little brat, Fervor was becoming more sayian than his brother Trunks. Suddenly Vegita saw someone move in the shadows. He sensed a power that was a neutral match to his own, a dangerous threat. "Who is there." He hissed, Trunks stopped and walked over to his father, followed by Fervor. Then a the person stepped from behind the shadows, his face was still fresh in Vegita's memories, "Yamucha. You Ass! Get the hell off my property." Yamucha laughed evilly. "Don't tell me what to do you freak. I can't believe you monkey's had the nerve to come here." Vegita got up and snarled, "Come here and fight me like a man." Yamucha stepped closer and powered up his ki to double what Vegita was currently at, Vegita looked disgruntled, Yamucha had never reached that power before. But there was no time to think now, he tripled hi power and went super sayian. Yamucha never even winced, his power sky rocketed until it matched his opponent, Vegita gasped, but he never had time to catch his breath, for Yamucha had pummeled him in the gut and drawn blood. Vegita stumbled backwards but corrected himself and zanzounken'd behind Yamucha then pulled his fist back and threw at Yamucha's spine, Yamucha fell limp for a second, just long enough for Vegita to fly above him and come down with his hands clasped together and slam him on his head, then as he fell down Vegita kneed him to the gut. Yamucha spit up blood and hit the ground with a loud thud. Vegita watched Yamucha fidget then slowly climb onto his knee's, Vegita power up an energy ball and shot it at Yamucha, he reflected it back at Vegita, who dived out of the way, got up and threw many ki balls repetitively. Yamucha dissapeired in the smokey soroundings and just as Vegita was about to stop he was flung at the ground and skidded 20 feet, pain shot through his middle back, he struggled to get up but he could move his legs, and his arms were in to much pain, "NO!" He screamed, and he used all of his might to blast a huge ki ball at Yamucha, then he fell over gasping for breath. Yamucha laughed and drew his fist back, and as he did so he powered a ki around it, "Say bye bye." He threw his fist foreword and had it going straight for Vegita's head, when suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed him back and flung him into the dirt. 

Bulma was thinking about what her father had recently told her when she suddenly heard a faint rumbling, she got up and hurried up the stairs, _~Its probably just Vegita sparring with Trunks.~ _she assured herself, hoping what she thought was true. She quickened her pace and as soon as she got to the kitchen she saw her backyard totally destroyed, and her husband lying in the shadows, but what caught her attention were the three children beating on some man in the corner of the yard, "Fervor! Trunks! Garren! Come here!" Trunks and Fervor ignored their mother but Garren came running over with a stern look on his face, "Garren. Hun, Tell me what's going on?" Garren snuggled close to his mom and began to tell her what was happening in a childlike manner, "A, a, a weird people came over and, and, and he was fighting daddy!" Even though Garren was the son of the man who hurt Bulma horribly, she loved him dearly, he was so loyal. Even if he was told Vegita wasn't his father, even through all the insults Vegita caused him, he still looked the world up to him. "Garren I want you to go inside and call Uncle Gokuo." Garren nodded and ran inside. Bulma ran over to Vegita and rolled him over, she noted the intense bruises on him and examined his major joints and bones, as she ran her finger over his Spine she pulled her hand back in horror, his spine was split in half! She didn't know what to do; her husband was not going to be able to do anything normal with a split spine! He would rather die than live like that! She got up and ran inside then brought back a senzu bean, and put it in her husbands mouth, he chewed it by instinct and swallowed, Bulma waited hopefully, she knew it was very unlikely it would heal his spine together. Vegita opened his eyes and snorted, "Where is that bastard Yamucha!" He bellowed, Bulma jumped back and realized that must have been Yamucha her children were beating, she then watched as Vegita began to get up with his arms, then did what looked like he was attempting to use his legs, but he just lay there without even flinching his legs. "Oh, Vegita!" She cried. Vegita soon realized what was going on and in a split second there was a look of horror on his face, "Bulma! Get me a wheelchair or something! Don't just stand there!" Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule she pushed the button and threw it onto the ground next to Vegita, it poofed and then a wheelchair was their, Bulma helped Vegita into it and watched as he wheeled into the house, ~ _probably going to go sulk. ~_ Bulma thought.

Suddenly Gokuo appeared before Bulma and looked concerned, "Whatsup Bulma?" Bulma took and deep breath and explained what was happening, Gokuo looked shocked but sighed, "Is that him being beaten up by Fervor and Trunks?" Bulma nodded and watched as Gokuo approached them and told the boys to back off, Yamucha was lying there beaten and bruised, he looked up at Gokuo and smiled, "Hey, Gokuo Buddy. I came here to apologize and they started beating me up!" Gokuo nodded, picked Yamucha up by his collar and stared into Yamucha's eyes, "I pity you Yamucha. And I am truly sorry for what I am about to do." Gokuo knew that Yamucha would not be held in jail, he had already escaped, so Gokuo rose his hand to Yamucha's head, closed his eyes and jolted one strong beam, until he felt Yamucha go limp. He threw the body as far out as he could, "He'll probably land somewhere in the Atlantic." Bulma squeezed Gokuo's hand and sighed, "Lets go inside." Gokuo nodded and followed Bulma into the building, where they found Vegita trying to get unstuck from a chair. Gokuo went over and helped him, "Well. I took care of Yamucha." Vegita grunted and wheeled away, Bulma sighed. Her three boys ran over to her and hugged her, "Gokuo. I just can't give Garren up for adoption. I waited to long. I just can't let him go." Gokuo sighed, "You don't have to give him up Bulma." Bulma laughed, "Vegita won't let it happen. He hates the boy." They both heard a squeaking and saw Vegita wheel in, "Keep the boy if you want. But he better not bother me." Bulma looked overjoyed, she picked up Garren and hugged him all the love in the world…..


End file.
